Sharing information easily and consistently between networks can be useful for a variety of purposes, including compiling information on a subject of interest through a number of different data systems and performing analytics on the collected data. As the quantity of data grows and as data systems become more complex, it becomes more and more difficult to manually control and share access to data between networks.